The Apple Game
by MOMO-RANDOM
Summary: Macy really wants Nick to play the apple game with her. If you don't know what the apple game is, you should read and find out. Just a short, fluffy, one-shot that is very much revolved around NickXMacy!


**Hi guys this is my first story for JONAS. I am really excited about it! anyway i hope you enjoy and don't forget to please reveiw and tell me what you thought. But, please, nothing too mean because remember I'm new at this. Thanks!**

**~Riah~**

**Disclaimer: You would be correct in assuming that I am NOT the owner of JONAS L.A**

"Hey Nick." Macy said casually as she walked into the living room and continued into the connecting kitchen. Nick looked up from his guitar and gave her one of his rare, genuine smiles. Well, they were not so rare anymore since Macy and Stella had come to L.A to spend the summer with the Lucas boys.

"Hey Mace. What's up" He asked as he placed the guitar down gently on the coffee table and turned slightly on the couch so he could get a better view of the perky brunette.

Macy opened the refrigerator door and crouched down. "Oh, nothing. I was out by the pool and I realized I really wanted an apple. You know how you just get those cravings sometimes for a certain food?" She asked as she emerged holding not one but, two apples. " Want one?"

"Sure" He stated." I could go for some healthy food in my life every once in a while" He smiled and she laughed.

"Nick, you ONLY go for health food in your life." He laughed a little back at her because he had set her up to say something like that. He knew that she knew fully well he was a health nut.

She closed the refrigerator door, walked over to the couch and sat next to him, handing him his apple. He was just about to take a bite when her voice and touch stopped him.

"Nicholas! What do you think you are doing?" She asked with a look of fake horror on her face. He could not help but wonder where this was going.

"Um, I thought I was going to take a bite of an apple, which you just gave me ten seconds ago. What did YOU think I was doing?" He asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Nick, you cannot eat an apple without first playing the apple game. Come on, everyone knows THAT." She stated very matter-of-factly.

Nick just looked at her again." Um, ok…"he started hesitantly"…I'll bite. Macy, what is the apple game."

An excited look followed by a huge smile crossed her face. "Okay, it's REALLY easy, you just take the stem of the apple in one hand and twist the apple with your other hand while saying the alphabet and whatever letter the stem breaks on is the first letter in the name of your one true love." She had glanced away from his eyes briefly when she said that last part.

"Ok, so you want me to use an apple to decide who my one true love is. Come on Macy…" He started but then, he saw a small bit of hurt flash in her eyes.

"Please Nick, will you play the game with me?"She asked softly, a huge contradiction to the excitement she was displaying 30 seconds earlier. He hated the fact that he had been the one to take the excitement away from her.

He sighed, not out of defeat but, because of how he just could not say "no" to her. " Of course, I will play the game with you Macy."

Instantly her smile was back." Good, okay will go first!" She started spinning the apple quickly while saying the letters of the alphabet. He could not help but noticed how small the spins were of the apple and how she was only turning the apple about half way per letter. _She's planning something_ He thought to himself and he was not completely surprised to see that when she got to the letter "N" a small snapping noise indicated that the stem had separated from the apple.

She looked up and smiled at him and he just smiled back. "Ok, now it's my turn." He said simply and started mimicking the actions she was just doing, small spins and all. When he got to the letter "M" he gave a small, unnoticeable tug at the stem and it popped off.

"Well, would you look at that?" He said, suddenly gaining some confidence.

"Yeah. What are the odds of my true loves name beginning with 'N' and yours beginning with 'M'? So weird right?" she asked pretending to be clueless.

"Yeah so weird…" He said leaning in. Then he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She was momentarily shocked at how fast the youngest (and in her opinion, cutest) member of JONAS had taken action. After a few seconds, Nick pulled away, but his hand was running through her hair.

"Nick." She said lightly placing her forehead against his. "I have a confession…I cheated." She said moving her eyes up to look into his, just waiting for the same sentence to come out of his mouth.

A small smile came across his lips. "Mace, I have a confession too…I know." He whispered. Then he placed a light kiss on her forehead, stood up and walked away, leaving Macy there with a smile on her face shaking her head. "Nick, this isn't over." She yelled after him as he walked out of the living room.

"Oh yes it is." He yelled back and smiled once again as he took a bite out of his apple. There was absolutely NO WAY he was going to admit to her that he had, in fact, cheated too.

**Well, there you have it. I think you all kinda had a feeling how that was going to turn out. Anyway, please review and Thanks much for reading! You are ALL AMAZING!**

**~RIAH~**


End file.
